Silent Night: Yeah Right
by kam.get.it
Summary: Takes place after Boys R Us. BOCD is still co-ed. The final bells of BOCD ring, and winter break is in session.This is guaranteed to be one of the most fun vacations eh-ver. Parties are thrown. Everybody is invited. And drama has a VIP invitation.
1. Silent Night

**Silent Night: Yeah Right**

**It all started with one winter break**

"_Yes!"_

"_Finally, we have a full month off from school."_

**One Christmas Party**

"_What are we wearing to Massie's Christmas Eve party?"_

"_Shopping!"_

"_My mom's having an adult party at some hotel."_

"_So?"_

"_We get to have our own party at a different part of the hotel."_

**One camping trip**

"_Why would I go camping?"_

"_What the hell?"_

"_Its damn near zero degrees out here."_

"_Ah, a bear!"_

"_Relax, Block."_

**One New Years Eve Party**

"_It's the Five-Year anniversary of our friendship."_

"_What are you saying?"_

"_I love you."_

"_Always have. Always will."_

"_To the Pretty Committee!"_

**One Vacation **

"_My parents invited everyone to NYC for the New Years Eve Party."_

"_Ehma-boys!"_

"_That's awesome!"_

**One Drama-filled Break**

"_What's going on?"_

"_You're stealing my boyfriend?"_

"_You like someone else?"_

"_Don't do this."_

"_Landon Crane."_

"_Why am I thinking of Chris Plovert?"_

**Starring**

**Massie Block**

"_What do I do?"_

**Claire Lyons**

"_Cam, what the hell?"_

**Alicia Rivera**

"_Why is everyone freaking?_**"**

**Dylan Marvil**

"_FML."_

**Kristen Gregory**

"_Not now!_**"**

**Derrick Harrington**

"_Why is everyone ganging up on me?"_

**Cam Fisher**

"_I hate mistletoe._**"**

**Josh Hotz**

"_What did I do?"_

**Dempsey Solomon**

"_Do you wanna go to Dylan's party with me?_**"**

**Chris Plovert**

"_You're a loser."_


	2. Party

**Party**

**Briarwood-Octavian Country Day **

**Sixth Period Health**

**2:45 pm**

Massie could not wait to get out of this class. It wasn't the fact that the class itself was boring, because it was extremely fun, but the fact that all over the walls, there were detailed pictures of the human body.

_Male and female bodies._

It was kind of creepy. Massie sat in the back of the classroom, with some random LBR to the right of her.

On her left, was a poster with the female reproductive system.

She had no choice but to look at the person's split ends next to her. It was either that or look left at a vagina staring her right in the face.

Massie pulled out her Blackberry.

**Massie- everyone here??**

**Josh- yeah..i hate health**

Massie looked to the other side of the classroom where Josh Hotz sat. He was looking at her and laughing.

**Massie-at least you're not sitting next to a va-jay-jay**

**Josh-haha**

**Cam-here!**

**Derrick-I have arrived**

**Massie-you're such a loser**

**Dylan-Heyy!!!**

**Claire-present**

**Massie-where's kris, alicia, demp, and chris**

**Alicia-im here.**

**Kristen-srry. Teacher was looking**

**Chris-loserss!!**

**Dylan-what??!!**

**Chris-not you guys..**

**Dempsey-hey mass..**

**Massie-heyy**

**Derrick-this is no time for flirting**

**Massie-umm I just said hi**

**Kristen-so what do you need?**

**Massie-Lets go to starbucks after school**

**Claire-isnt Isaac sick??**

**Massie-alicia, can dean pick us up?**

**Alicia-he's at some drivers convention**

**Chris-why don't you just call your mom?**

**Derrick-hahaaha**

**Alicia-lol**

**Claire-roflmao**

**Cam-funny**

**Kristen-hahaha puh-lease**

**Dylan-lmao..imagine that**

**Dempsey-I wish haha**

**Josh-ahhh**

**Chris- WHATTTT!!!**

**Massie-dude, if my mom drove, we wouldn't even be able to get to starbucks let alone be able to drink anything once we got there..**

**Chris-ahh**

**Dempsey-Why don't we just walk?**

**Dylan-I know you're all for conservation, but seriouslyyy!!!**

**Claire-I think we should walk**

**Alicia-that's like five miles away**

**Dempsey-actually its only a couple of blocks away**

**Derrick-****blocks ****haha…get it**

**Cam-um no**

**Derrick-like Block.. as in Massie Block **

**Josh-good one –rolls eyes-**

**Massie-see ya in the** **front of the school**

Massie put her phone away.

After five minutes, the bell rang.

* * *

**BOCD**

**Oak Tree**

**3:20pm**

Massie and Josh walked to the Oak Tree from health class. Everyone else was already there, waiting.

"What took you so long?"Alicia asked, as she hugged Josh. "Um, health is all the way across campus, so back off."Massie smiled.

"Are we seriously going to walk all the way to Starbucks?" Dylan asked. "C'mon you guys. Walking is good exercise." Kristen said.

"I get enough of that in Phys. Ed."Alicia said.

"How? You don't run at PE." Claire laughed.

"You guys need a good run." Kristen continued.

"Are you saying I'm-" Dylan started, but was interrupted by Kristen.

"You're not fat!"

"Let's just go." Massie said.

* * *

**Starbucks Café**

**Booth**

**3:45pm**

"Finally, we have a full four weeks off from school." Chris said after they sat down with their drinks. "Yes!" everyone toasted.

Around the Table, everyone sat with their crushes.

Massie looked around the table and smiled, "Isn't it weird how we're such good friends now, when we used to hate each other just a couple of weeks ago."

"Correction: We all hated you."Josh said.

Everyone turned to stare at him. They were appalled. "Josh are you on the track team?"

Josh was confused, "What? No."

"Then why are you trying to run with this."

Everyone laughed. "Massie, are you asleep?" Derrick asked.

Massie yawned, "Nope."

"Then why are you dreaming?" Derrick continued.

"That was totally irrelevant." Kristen muttered.

"Derrick, are you a basketball player?" Massie said.

"Um no."

"Then why are you so defensive?"

The Pretty Committee laughed along with Cam and Josh.

"So, back to business." Claire said.

"Of course. WE'RE HAVING A PARTY!" Massie exclaimed.

* * *

**an- This chapter was boring, but hey you have to start somewhere. The next ones will be sooo much better.**

** --kam**


	3. Christmas Carolers

**Christmas Carolers**

**Starbucks Café **

**Booth 5**

**4:15 pm**

"My mom is throwing an adults party at some hotel."

"So? What does that have to do with your party?" Cam sipped his hot chocolate.

"Everything. She's letting me have our party at a different part of the hotel. " Massie said.

"It is way too late to plan a party though, Mass." Alicia exclaimed.

"The planning is already done. My mom surprised me with it yesterday." Massie said, annoyed that everyone tried to find a hole in her idea.

"Okay, let's be optimistic about this." Claire interjected, coming to Massie's defense.

"I can't wait for this party!" Chris Plovert said, hi-fiving his girlfriend Kristen.

Kristen blushed and looked down at her lap. Kris and Chris were still in the early first stages of their relationship.

"So, what are we wearing to the party?" Kristen asked.

"I had the idea of Couple Collab." Massie said.

"Awesome!" Claire exploded. Alicia was practically bouncing in her seat. Dylan was busy typing ideas on her iPhone. Kristen was already looking through magazines for ideas.

"What's a Couples Collab?" Derrick said.

"It's when the guy and girl in a relationship wear outfits that collaborate with each other. For example, let's say Alicia wore a red BCBG dress with Black stilettos. Then, I, as her date, would probably wear a Nick Jonas-esque red plaid shirt with a black tie and dress pants. "

Everyone just looked at him.

"Dude, how do you know that?" Dempsey asked him.

Josh lowered his eyes, realizing his mistake, "I spend a lot of time with Alicia and my sister."

"Okay, so does everyone get the idea?" Massie said.

"Yup!" Cam responded. Massie smiled at him. In some ways Cam was like the brother Massie never had. To Cam, Massie was his sister.

"I call red!"Josh shouted.

"Fine. Alicia and Josh have the color red." Massie typed on her Blackberry.

**Christmas Party Couples Collab**

**Alicia and Josh – Red**

**Massie(Me) and Dempsey – Purple, of course**

**Dylan and Derrick – Gold, oooh pretty **

**Cam and Claire – Sapphire Blue, against cam's wishes haha ily**

**Kris and Chris – Teal, so pretty **

"Is everyone ready to go?" Alicia asked.

"Oh, that reminds me. Sleepover at my house in an hour. Everyone, be there." Massie said.

"How are we gonna get home to get our stuff?" Claire asked Massie.

"I'll just call Max." Derrick pulled out his cell phone.

"So, we walked all the way to Starbucks when you could have just called your driver to come get us!" Massie exclaimed.

"Um." Derrick looked away from Massie.

* * *

Massie, Alicia, Kristen, Dylan and Claire were all in Massie's room getting ready for the sleepover with the guys. Max, Derrick's driver, just dropped them off.

"What are we wearing to the sleepover?" Claire asked.

"To the pajama drawer!" Dylan announced, then ran into Massie's closet.

"To the pajama drawer!" Claire, Massie, Kristen, and Alicia giggled, then ran after her.

"Remember, think sweet, cute, and sexy when finding the perfect pair of pajamas for you. After all there will be boys coming to this sleepover. You have ten minutes, starting… now!" Massie said once they were all in her closet.

"Line up!" Massie ordered after their ten minutes were up.

Massie walked down the line and stopped at Kristen who was on the far left, "Please present your outfit."

* * *

Alicia was curling Massie's hair. Dylan was doing Claire's makeup. Kristen was in Massie's bathroom showering and shaving.

Then, the doorbell rang. Everyone gasped. Massie, Alicia, Claire, and Dylan all looked towards Massie's bedroom door. Kristen peeked her head out of Massie's bathroom, steam coming out from behind her. She had a towel wrapped around her body, "Is that the boys at the door?"

"Um, I'll see. Alicia, come with me." Massie headed for the door, with Alicia right behind her.

Massie opened the door a little and peeked her head through. Alicia stood on her tiptoes to see out of the small opening over Massie's head.

"Hark! How the bells. Sweet silver bells. All seem to say, 'Throw cares away.' Christmas is here. Bringing good cheer. To young and old. Meek and the bold." The Christmas carolers went on with _Carol of the Bells._

Massie opened the door wider, and she smirked when she found Strawberry in the back of the group singing along, her pink hair blowing in the wind.

Massie decided not to make fun of them. She felt like being nice today.

The carolers finished their song, and opened their mouths to start a new one.

"Thanks for coming." Massie gave them two hundred dollars, interrupting their new carol, "You guys were great. I'm in a bit of a hurry, so if you will excuse me. " Massie closed the door.

"Whew. That was a close one." Alicia said, relieved.

"I know." Massie laughed. They went back to Massie's room and Alicia curled the other half of Massie's hair.

* * *

**AN: 100 GOSSIP POINTS IF SOMEONE CAN GUESS WHATS GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS CRAZY TWISTED STORY PLOT!! haha.. okay. so its christmas! yayyy!! i will update two more chapters in the next two days if i get reviews[hint hint]. I cant promise that i will update early tomorrow[12.26.09], because i may be shopping. Hitting those sales! whoo!! 'Kay, SO REVIEW. Tell me if you like it so far.**


	4. Derrick Derrick Derrick

**AN: I think you guys need to understand the story before I continue. **

**Okay, so Kristen went out with Dempsey for a little while, but they decided to part ways. Now, Kris goes out with Chris Plovert. **

**Massie and Landon's long distance relationship didn't work out so well. They broke up. Massie wandered into the arms of her new bf Dempsey.**

**Dylan has still been dating Derrington, despite the fact that he's starting to have feelings for Massie again.**

**Alicia and Josh have no drama.**

**Claire and Cam still hang out.**

* * *

**Derrick, Derrick, Derrick**

**The Block Estate**

**Massie's Room**

**6:30 pm**

The girls were in Massie's room setting up for the sleepover.

"Okay, so the guys will be here soon. Pretend like you're doing something important." Massie said once they were done setting up.

Kristen pretended to look through a copy of _Teen Vogue_. Dylan sat by the bowl of Junior Mints. Alicia went into Massie's closet, for lack of something better to do. Claire sat in front of Massie's vanity mirror and pretended to primp her hair. Massie sat down at the computer and went on MySpace.

_You're like an Indian summer. In the Middle of winter. Like a Hard Candy with a surprise center. How do I get better? Once I've had the best. You said there's tons of fish in the water. So the waters I will test. You kiss my lips I taste your mouth. You put me in. I was disgusted with myself. _**[Katy Perry-Thinking of You]**

Massie's phone rang, indicating a phone call.

**Incoming Call**

**Derrick**

Massie pressed 'Answer' on her Blackberry. "Hullo?"Massie said.

"Hey, Block. We're almost to your house." Derrick said.

"Okay. Why didn't you just call Dylan?" Massie asked, suspicious.

"Hmph. I guess I just wanted to talk to you."Derrick said. Massie could tell he was smiling through the phone. Massie widened her eyes and looked around, anxious to see if anyone heard what he said.

"Um. I gotta go. See you when you get here!" Massie hung up without giving him a chance to say goodbye.

"What did they say?" Dylan asked.

Massie avoided Dylan's eyes and responded with an eye roll that said _they're a bunch of immature idiots. "_They just said that they're going to be here in a little while._" _Massie said, telling the truth.

* * *

"Okay. Would you rather kiss Cam or Derrick?" Claire asked Alicia.

"Well, I already came close to kissing Cam, so I'm going to go with Derrick." Alicia said, smiling to let Dylan know that she wasn't trying to steal Derrington.

"Aw. I'm very offended." Cam said, feigning fake sadness.

"Sorry," Alicia laughed.

"Derrick, would you rather kiss Massie or Dylan?" Josh asked, trying to start drama.

Massie internally groaned. Leave it up to Josh to be the butthole and ask that question. Massie realized at that moment that Josh was always doing something to get on her bad side. She rolled her eyes in frustration at him.

Dylan looked worried.

"Um. Of course, Dylan! Thats my girlfriend." Derrick answered, like it should have been obvious. Massie and Dylan breathed a sigh of relief.

"Would you rather play truth or dare?" Chris asked to ease the tension in the room.

"Ew, neither. That game is just a way to start gossip and drama." Massie said.

"Well, if that's the case then, I would love to play." Alicia added with a mischievous smirk.

* * *

**AN: Sorry. This one was short. Anyone have ideas for a couple of filler chapters. I need something to lead up to the parties. Review please!!**


End file.
